History Can Repeat Itself
by markaleen
Summary: AU to Something Borrowed Someone Blue. Past events from Niles and Daphne's past together make a comback. What will happen? Please R R


Note- I do NOT own any of the characters or content of Frasier. All credit goes to Paramount and anyone else associated with Frasier.

I was inspired to write this on vacation. We went on walks at night to look at the water and as I looked at the ocean I thought that it would be a great setting for a N/D story. Enjoy! ~markaleen

* * *

It was after Daphne and Donny's rehearsal dinner.

Donny stood up and asked Mel if she cared to dance. She accepted.

Niles and Daphne were sitting together at the bar. They were talking about the wedding when Daphne realized that she liked the song that was playing. Niles asked if she wanted to dance, she gladly said yes.

They danced to the slow song and both agreed that that was once of those moments that they never wanted to end. Of course, at that moment, the song ended.

The next song started to play.

It was a shock to both of them when they heard the next song.

"Remember this Daphne?"

Daphne smiled, "Yes, I do…"

"That's one of my favorite memories…"

"Mine too."

"Shall we have history repeat it's self?"

"That sounds fantastic."

They then danced the same tango that they did that night at the Snow Ball 4 years ago. They got the same reactions as well.

Accept for two of them…

Donny and Mel's reaction.

They had no idea what was going on. They never knew anything about this.

After the song was over. Donny walked up to Daphne and pulled her aside. Mel did the same with Niles.

"What the hell was that?"

"A dance Daphne and I did a few years ago."

"A tango!"

"Donny, relax it was all innocent!"

"Mel, you're taking this the wrong way."

"All innocent?"

"I'm taking this the wrong way?"

"You just dance a passionate tango with him like you have in the past as you say!"

"You never danced with me like that!

Now, both Niles and Daphne were mad. Not because they danced, because Mel and Donny made a huge deal about it.

Donny and Mel kept going on and on, until Niles and Daphne at the same time said, "Do you want to see how it ended the first time?"

Right then, Niles and Daphne looked at each other. They walked up to each other to recreate the kiss they shared that night.

There was a difference this time.

The first time, the kiss was fairly quick and innocent. This time… it started out the same way but it turned into a very passionate kiss, which shocked everyone including them. Neither of them intended on it turning into this.

Mel broke down in tears and Donny was obviously hurt. They both stormed out of the room.

When Niles and Daphne pulled apart they look at each other and realized what had happened. They saw that all eyes were on them. They quickly ran out of the room together.

They tried finding a quiet place where they could talk without anyone interrupting them.

They both thought as they ran.

_Oh dear. What have I done? At my rehearsal dinner? The night before my wedding? I have certainly gotten my self into a bloody mess._

_How did this happen? I'm married! I haven't been for long, but I'm still married. I love Mel, but I'm in love with Daphne. I've known and loved Daphne longer, and they both need to know that._

They finally found a quiet place by the fountain in the rock garden. They sat down on the bench.

They sat quietly for a while looking at the night sky over the ocean. After a few minutes Niles turned to look at Daphne. Daphne continued to look at the water.

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Daphne, I have something to tell you?"

She finally turned and looked at him, "I do too."

"Would you like to go first?"

_If she says what I think she's going to say it will save me the embarrassment._

"No, you go ahead…"

_Give him one last chance to tell you himself, that is, if he still feels that way._

"Alright then…" he took a deep breath, "Daphne…" he loved saying her name.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you that…"

"Yes?"

_Here it goes._

"Daphne, I love you. I have for quite sometime now. I know, I am married to Mel, and you are about to marry Donny tomorrow, but that kiss a few minutes ago…" he decided not to finish that thought, too risky. "I just need to know…"

Daphne nodded.

"How do you feel about me?"

She couldn't respond right away.

_I love him, but what about Donny? I love him too. It's different with him though… when I think out being with him forever, I get all tense. If I think out being with Dr. Crane forever…_

A chill suddenly went down her spine at the thought. Not in a bad way though. Not at all a bad way.

Niles was starting to think that she was trying to find a way to let him down easy. It was taking her a while to respond.

"I'm sorry Daphne, I don't mean to put you on the spot like this. Just with all those people in there… the tango… the… well you know… the-"

"Dr. Crane… I'm going to give you my answer…"

He sighed, "Okay then."

Suddenly he felt her lips touch his the way they did not 10 minutes ago. It was a deep, passionate kiss. It took both of their breaths away.

They pulled apart.

"Daphne… does this mean?"

"Yes… Yes it does, Niles."

They both smiled and kissed again.

They sat on the bench a bit looking at the stars, the water, the boats, and the waves crashing against the rocks.

"I love you, Niles. With my whole heart and soul." She winked.

He quickly kissed her.

"I fell in love with you, like a fool would do."

At the same time they sang, "Madly! Because you help me tight and stole a kiss in the night." With that they kissed again.

They laughed.

"I love you too, Daphne."

They decided to walk along they water before they headed back to the hotel to face everybody. They were mostly dreading facing Donny and Mel.

"This is lovely."

"It sure is… you picked a great place for your wedding…"

With that they frowned.

"I do feel bad about telling Donny that I can't marry him… especially since we're supposed to be getting married in 12 hours."

"Yeah, and I'm dreading telling Mel that our marriage is over before it really began."

"I just wish our happiness didn't have to effect them in the way it does… well, will."

"Yeah, I agree."

She looked away from the ocean and looked at him.

"I am happy we're finally together."

"Me too."

They were quiet for a minute.

_Finally?_

"Yes Niles?" it felt good calling him by his first name.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?"

_Oops._

"Well… I must confess… I knew about your feeling for me."

Niles was completely shocked by this. "You did?" he couldn't help but be embarrassed.

_How did she- Frasier…_

"Yes… your brother accidentally told me." _Keep it simple, let's not dwell on this story._ "I've been thinking a lot since then. I've know for months now."

"And you never told me you know?"

"No… I was going to but you were with Mel, I was with Donny. Even though I decided not to tell you, I couldn't stop thinking about you and thinking about how much I wanted to tell you hoping that you still had those feelings. I kept imagining what it would be like being with you, kissing you, holding you in my arms, making-"

_Let's stop there._

She looked away from him embarrassed about what she started to say. Niles smiled. He knew what she was about to say.

"Making love to me?"

Shyly, she replied, "Yes, and when we kissed a little while ago, I couldn't control myself any longer, I couldn't hold it in, I just kissed with all the desire I had for you…"

He giggled his usual little giggle. "Oh Daphne."

"I know it's silly but-"

Niles interrupted her.

"You're eyes are so warm, and so full of life…"

"She smiled, "You have beautiful eyes too…"

He couldn't control himself any longer. He picked her up and kissed her as passionately as he could. It hurt his back but it was worth it. Daphne was completely stunned.

He set her back down on the ground and started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm… Niles…"

She closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She even loosened his tie.

"Niles…" she said seductively. Then she opened her eyes.

_Bloody hell!_

"Niles, Niles!"

"Daphne!"

"No, Niles, I mean it!"

"I mean it too!"

"Oh so you see Donny and Mel heading our way too?"

Niles snapped back to reality.

_Damn!_

"Oh great!"

"What do we do?"

He thought.

_Run?_

He wished.

So did she.

He sighed, "I think it's time to face the music."

She sighed as well, "Yes, I suppose you're right…"

Niles fixed his tie and went over to Mel, and Daphne went over to Donny. They let them down as easily as they could. Naturally, this hurt both of them. Donny was embarrassed seeing his fiancé kiss another man the night before their wedding in front of a room filled with their friends and family, and Mel was humiliated seeing her husband of three days kiss another women, she couldn't imagine how that would make her look. After they were told the news, Donny left to tell everyone that the wedding was off and Mel left to pack up her things and go on a long vacation at a spa. Niles and Daphne decided that they should go back as well and tell everyone the good news. It was actually more of a bittersweet thing. They we're deliriously happy that they were together, but they couldn't help but feel sorry and bad for Mel and Donny. When they did tell the news the family was so happy for them. Once they got back to Seattle hey threw them a little congratulations party, nothing very big, just a small celebration.

Niles and Daphne had a history together. There were good times and bad times. They hoped that there would come a time that history would repeat it's self for every good time they had, but change the end so they would be together...

Always.

The end.


End file.
